compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Auralis
Auralis is the Aurora Complien. It belongs to the Cosmic and Light Elements. It grows into Noralis and later into Luminalis. Appearance Auralis is a Complien with deep blue skin, forming a round head, and a body with arms and legs. The hands of Auralis only form two fingers, resembling mittens in shape. The face has two eyes, with thick eyelashes, and a small, round mouth. There is a gray band separating its head from its body. Auralises have hair resembling beams of light, colored green with pink or purple streaks. Auralises also have a coat colored a deep, hot pink, surrounding their body. The coat and hair are both extremely bright, and illuminate the night sky. While Auralises do have legs, rarely are they used, and instead they levitate above the ground. They can form balls of solid light in their hands. While their speedy movements across the sky are fantastic to view, these lights can cause intense burns if touched. Although dangerous for most creatures to touch, this is beneficial towards the environment of the Auralis, as they often prefer living in cold, secluded spaces. Information Auralises are a rare species of Complien, native to the northern regions of Complanet. While they can be found anywhere, they are especially common in Hoyae, and the Northern Ice Cap. Auralises are able to perform spectacular light shows, a trait also observed in the Radicool family. It is thought Radicool may be the result of these species breeding with other species, though it is unknown. Long ago, Auralises were celebrated as a symbol of luck, new life, and a fresh start. While a standardized calendar for Complanet had yet to be created at this time, due to them often appearing around the beginning of the new year, they were often used to mark the beginning of new years. Auralises are treasured for their rarity, and occasionally would be given to members of the Hoyaen monarchy long ago. Due to being able to put on spectacular light shows with little sound, they have often been used in modern times to replace more traditional usage of fireworks, to avoid upsetting those who may have an adverse reaction to loud noises. Auralises are seen as a symbol of celebration in many cultures around the world. While at one point, they were attempted to be hunted for their rarity, this soon stopped after poachers encountered the heavy burns left by their solid light coats and hair. Auralises, despite only being the first member of their line, are already fairly powerful, and due to many similarities, are often compared to Lolawood and Encke. It is often believed that Auralises may have origins in outer space, though these claims have often been disputed, as no evidence supports a potential astral origin as of right now. However, they do seem to have a strange link towards the cosmos, having proficiency with spells of the Cosmic Element, and as such, have been assigned to that group, furthering similarities towards the other two. Auralises streak across the sky at high speeds, and their lights are said to resemble the aurora borealis in terms of color. While fairly small, the average Auralis only being approximately 64 centimeters, if allowing themselves to channel all their Light energy for a long enough time, they are able to release it in heavy bursts, allowing for fantastic colors and shapes. When compared to Radicool's lights, however, those of Auralis appear much more wild and unkempt. With Auralis also being more rare than Radicool, occasionally Radicools are preferred for light shows on certain events instead. The Auralis is a proficient fighter, and is able to use its lights as a beautiful distraction towards other Compliens as it proceeds to hit with heavy kicks afterwards. However, most of the damage is typically dealt due to the heavy burns of their solid light bodies. In some regions, the hairstyle and clothing of an Auralis flying across the night sky is often mistaken for an aurora. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Auralis here. Origin Some insights on Auralis's origins. Name Auralis is shortened from Aurora borealis. Design Auralis is inspired by humans, alongside elements of the aurora borealis. Trivia *On the Complipedia, it was the first page created in 2017. *Auralises, contrary to popular belief, are omnivores and enjoy a nice diet of hamburgers, or "Steamed Hams" as they are referred to in the Complan language. It is unknown why they are referred to as this when they are obviously grilled. Category:Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Cosmic Element Category:Light Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Aurora Compliens Category:Rare Compliens Category:Aerial Compliens Category:Tundra Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Pink Compliens Category:Omnivorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Ice Desert Compliens Category:Created in 2017